


Villain

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: Spectre!Q and James.based off of 10kiaoi's picture:http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/156948038302/number-seventeen-ten-plus-seven-the-sum-of-a





	

Two agents were forced onto their knees in front of them while guards stayed close to prevent escape. The agents stared with wide eyes, their hands tied behind their backs. In front of them were two men, one sitting in a chair and another hovered behind as if he were a guard dog ready to strike. The man in the chair gripped the arm rest tightly, showing off two rings on his left hand. One was a plain silver ring, while the other was a larger ring with the SPECTRE octopus imprinted right in the middle.

“Gentlemen, I’m disappointed,” the man in the chair said. “That you didn’t even bother trying to conceal who you really were.”

“MI6 does not negotiate with terrorists,” one of the men on his knees stated. “Nor does the CIA.”

“James, are we terrorists?” the man in the chair asked. James, narrowed his blue eyes at the men but did not answer; the scars prominent on his face. The man smirked and adjusted his glasses. “We are far from terrorists. We are so much more.”

“Pariahs!” the second man spat while he was hit in the head with the butt of a gun. The man groaned and spat out blood. “How could the Quartermaster of MI6 betray his country!”  

“The problem with that is that the Quartermaster of MI6 pledged to not be part of any one country. So for me to pledge that I would protect England was a farce of what I was told to do,” Q answered. “Isn’t that right, Felix?”

“You betrayed us all!” Felix cried out. “Alec and I were trying to get you to reconsider!”

“You left me to _die_ ,” James spat finally, venom in his voice. “How dare you say that I betrayed my country when they didn’t even help _me_.”

“We couldn’t find you!” Alec countered, blood dripping from his mouth. “We were trying to find you.”

“Now you don’t have to worry about finding me,” James said and stepped back.

“My version of Nine Eyes has been destroying all of your systems inside and out,” Q explained, bored. “None of your experts will be able to get rid of it. Soon the entire free world will be on its knees.”

“We will never bow to you,” Alec said.

Q sighed and looked over at James. Q waved at the guards. “Let them go. They can let their people know that they found us.”

The guards grabbed them roughly and cut their restraints. The agents stared silently. Q finally stood, James right behind him.

“That’s it?” Felix asked.

Q hummed. “Yes, you can tell Queen Mother that we’re here to stay. And we will make everything extremely difficult if they don’t meet our demands.”

“Very well,” Alec nodded and the guards led them to the exit.

Q looked back at James. “Do they need two people to send that message?”

“No,” James said and pulled out his gun and fired; one of the agents went down.

***

 

“Where is he?” M demanded.

“They found him in the desert,” Tanner answered and handed her a tablet. “Dragging the body behind him but no sign of anything near him. We lost them again.”

Tanner opened the door for her. Felix looked up.

“I couldn’t leave him,” Felix whispered, the body of Alec Treveylan next to him. “I couldn’t leave him with them.”


End file.
